Plays Well With Others
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: Bellatrix teaches Draco Occlumency, but if they can't learn to get along, bad things will happen.  How long will mum put up with the both of them?  Bit of incest and depravity...just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters. I am just slapping dealer plates on and taking them for a test drive.

Blessed be to all things witchy. One in particular witchy woman, who has bewitched me with witchy wonderment. Thank you for your unfaltering inspiration.

**Chapter 1 The First lesson**

It was half past dinner the evening my Aunt Bellatrix came to teach me the magic of occlumency. I remember, only because at our very first lesson, I threw up my dinner. All of it. She was trying to help me with the tasks the Dark Lord had given me, and she laughed like a banshee when it happened.

"Awww...does poor ickle nephew have an upset tummy?" Bella mocked.

"Fuck _you_, Aunt Bella! Merlin's Bollocks if you didn't do that on purpose!" I would have screamed it if I'd not been still choking.

I finished heaving then flicked my wand to clean up the mess as she continued to giggle at her immense and seriously fucked, sense of humor. I did my best to look up and glare, but I am fairly certain it came out a grimace of gut wrenching pain.

"Now," I said, standing up fully, "If you think you're done being a child, can you please teach me right."

She frowned as if defeated and said, "Fine...let's have another go. If...you can trust me." Her frown quickly turned to a wicked grin.

I raised an eyebrow and called her bluff.

"You'll teach me, and teach me right, or you won't be the Dark Lord's favorite bitch anymore." I grinned my best evil, right back at her.

Her smile lessened a bit and she took a few quick steps toward me. I stood my ground. We ended up face to face and inches apart, and I think she may have been mildly surprised I didn't back away. She paused for a breath before speaking.

"Listen...Draco," She spat my own name in my face while poking me in the ribs with her wand. I admit I laughed, but it fucking tickled. Her livid face spoke volumes on the topic of, 'not expecting that'.

"Do you have a towel, Aunt Bella?" I asked, doing my best not to lose it completely. "You've completely drenched my face."

"YOU! LITTLE! PRAT!" She screamed as she raised her wand. _That_ is when I chose to turn, and run screaming.

Unfortunately for both Bella and I, my mother chose, at that moment, to come into the room. Somehow, she managed to simultaneously disarm her sister, and grab me with surprising force, by my shirt collar.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here, Bella?" Mum asked in shock. "You are _supposed_ to be teaching Draco Occlumency, not cursing him!"

"Your son," she seethed, "Is the rudest little beast I've ever known...and I only meant to teach him a lesson."

"She made me throw up on the first go, mum!" I countered pointing my finger at her. "And...I am not _little_, by any stretch of your limited imagination." I added grinning at her.

That earned me a sharp pop in the mouth by my mother's swift fingers.

"Fuck!" I blurted out and grabbed my mouth as Bella laughed.

"Draco Malfoy...You will mind that filth around me." Mum said as she pulled me around to face her. I glanced back quickly at Aunt Bella, who had stopped giggling and was more interested in watching the mild humiliation at my mother's hands. I turned my head back to mum, and knew that look well. Thin lips, furrowed brow. Anything that came out of my mouth short of apology would result in an even worse situation than I was already in.

"Look mum, I'm sorry...it's just that your sister..." I began by pointing with my thumb behind me, "...Started this."

"Of that I have no doubt, Draco," she said, "however; _you_ have been raised with a bit more...self control."

Bellatrix snorted laughter behind us and we both looked. Mum released my shirt collar and marched around me toward her sister. I straightened my shirt and turned to watch the show.

"And, you," she said, pointing her wand threateningly at Bella, "While you are under my roof, you will do your best to...play nice."

I folded my arms and leaned my back on the door jam, thinking to myself, _that_ would never happen. I think mum knew it too, but she still had to make her point. Aunt Bella held up her hands in mock surrender and spoke.

"Fine, Cissy. I'm sure that I can...behave...as long as that _little_ prick will mind his manners." She pointed over in my direction.

I pushed myself off the door and unfolded my arms. Her jab did not elude me.

"See, mum? This is exactly what I am talking about!" I said as I spread my arms in exasperation.

Mum looked back and forth a few times between us apparently trying to decide both of our fates. Finally, she spoke.

"Both of you are done for tonight." She said as she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Go to your rooms and cool down. You can try again tomorrow."

Mum turned from Aunt Bella and walked toward the door, ushering me out in front of her. I tried to turn to add something more, but the increasing pressure of her hand on my lower back told me to shut up and keep moving. She shut the door behind us and stopped me a few steps down the hallway toward my room.

"Dragon," she said, using her pet name for me, "I know you don't really know Bella. I know she has been in Azkaban your whole life, but you have to understand that she is not, nor has she really ever been...right."

I looked down at her, frustrated, and said, "What am I supposed to do then, mum? I won't let her walk all over me."

"I am not asking you to, love. You just try to mind yourself, and come to me if she... does more harm than good." Mum said as she reached up to touch my face.

I closed my eyes and leaned in to her hand, taking pleasure in her touch. She had a way with me, that no one on this earth had.

"I will do my best, mum. But only for you." I whispered and opened my eyes in time to see that sweet smile of approval. I grinned like a fool.

"You know how to say _just_ the right things sometimes, my sweet dragon." She said.

"Only sometimes?" I inquired, still grinning.

She chuckled softly and caressed her thumb across my bottom lip. "Yes, love...sometimes. Now kiss me goodnight and go to bed."

I bent slightly forward and gently kissed her. Her lips were always so soft. I admit that my...feelings toward her were not always what most would consider...normal. I had never told anyone, and I had intended to take it to my grave.

I leaned back from the quick kiss goodnight and saw the hint of a slight flush on her face.

"You ok, mum?" I asked.

"Yes, Draco, I am fine." She stated curtly.

I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

"Um...ok then," I said. "I guess I'll go to bed."

I turned, perplexed, and started up to my room. Ever since my useless father went to Azkaban, my mum had...moments...when she acted quite odd around me. I chalked it up to stress, but who really knew.

"Draco," she called when I was just a few steps up.

I stopped and turned, waiting for her to speak.

"Sweet dreams, my handsome dragon," was all she said.

I smiled at her.

"You too, mum."

I turned then and took the stairs two at a time. When I got to my room, I took my clothes off and changed into my pajama bottoms. It wasn't horribly late and I didn't want to go to bed yet, so I grabbed a current quidditch mag and sat back in my chair to read. My thoughts drifted back to my mother's flushed face after I kissed her goodnight. It was actually quite beautiful. I imagined the blush was a result of my kiss, and I began to fantasize about her yet again. In the world of my imagination, everything always felt right. The next thing I realized, I had a raging hard on. I looked down at myself, away from the magazine I wasn't really reading, and pulled my dick out of my loose pants. I started stroking slowly, with my eyes closed thinking about her. I needed...I needed wet. I wanted _her_ wetness on me, but I sufficed with spitting in my hand and putting it back on my cock. I leaned back in my chair and imagined my mother riding me. I stroked quicker, and my breathing became rough. The magazine had fallen to the side of the chair, forgotten. I envisioned I could melt her icy demeanor and imagined she would whisper filthy things in my ear as I fucked her. I had been stroking my junk for a minute and I was about twenty seconds away from busting a nut when I heard two short knocks on my door and then the door handle turned.

The door opened and I jumped up grabbing the magazine that had fallen to the floor. I quickly covered my dick with the mag, and turned to see who in merlin's name had invaded my privacy. My mother; the woman in my most current fantasy stood at the doorway with her mouth open. My whole body turned ten shades of scarlet. She knew, and I knew she knew what I had been doing. I stared in shock and watched my beautiful mother turn her face away.

"Mum! What are you doing?" I cried, sounding far angrier than I had intended.

"I...I...just came to see if you had settled in." she said not making any kind of eye contact with me.

I swear I had never heard this woman stutter or mince words since I'd know her.

"I'm fine, mum, please go away!" I said. What I meant was, please come sit on my cock and help me with this, but one can only dream of what one wants to say in certain...situations.

"I am sorry, dear," she said finally looking at me. Wait...not at me. Was she actually looking lower? I glanced from her, down to the magazine and looked back up. Her eyes were on mine now. Perhaps it was just my very overactive imagination. She turned quickly and shut the door. I stood there for a minute not moving. I realized I had not taken a breath in a good while and inhaled. I dropped the magazine and realized my cock had shrunk. 'Fuck', I thought to myself as I looked on. I pulled my bottoms back up and decided it was time for bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

I slept, rather fitfully and woke in a foul mood. The stupid house elf popped in and announced breakfast at some ungodly hour of the morning. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed a schoolbook, hurling it with considerable force. Mum, would not have been pleased at all. It apparated away, while leaving my book to smash against the wall. I don't know why she was so partial to those creatures. They were horribly intrusive and I swear they smelled of old yogurt and servitude.

I sat up in bed with yet another monster hard on, but I'd have to try to piss this one away if I wanted breakfast. Throwing the covers off I went to use the loo. After a few minutes I came out and dressed. I took the stairs much slower than I did the previous night and made my way to the dining room.

Mum and Aunt Bella were already there and I sat down. I didn't want to look at my mum, and I certainly had nothing kind to say to Aunt Bella. As I reached for the tea, I noticed Bella looking at me.

"Sleep well, Draco?" She purred.

My hand paused before I even grabbed the teapot. I hadn't known her for long, but I did know she never said or did anything completely innocuous. I looked over at mum and she was staring her sister down with an expression of panic. Had she told Bella what had happened?

I continued my reach and poured into my cup.

"Fine thanks." I smiled playing along with whatever game was going on. I moved for toast and jam and spread it with the knife at my plate. My mind was going a mile a minute. I attempted to appear as nonchalant as I possibly could while trying to observe the obvious antics at the kitchen table.

Bella had let whatever she was playing at drop and my mother settled back in her seat. I, on the other hand, wasn't letting this one go.

"How'd _you_ sleep, Bella?" I asked as I took a bite of my toast.

Bella leaned back in her seat and smiled while mum sat forward and looked once again at her sister.

"Not half as good as you, I imagine." Bella stated wickedly.

My mouth dropped open and I looked at my mum, who seemingly had the same look of shock but directed toward her sister.

"Did you tell her, mum? You did, didn't you?" I screamed, standing up. "She's a fucking lunatic! Did you think for one second that she wouldn't use it against me?" I slammed my hands down on the breakfast table and Bella cackled. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You. Crazy. Bitch!" I seethed and grabbed my wand.

Bella matched me for speed, and we were both standing now, about to duel at the table. Mum stood quickly and began yelling.

"Draco, stand down this instant!"

I didn't move.

"Tell me why you told her, mum." I asked, not taking my eyes off Bella.

"There is a great many things you do not understand, Draco." She said pleading.

"That's all I get? Really?" I said, still not backing down.

Bella looked as if she was at a comic theatre, which infuriated me.

"Dragon, just please back down. I'll... explain...things, I promise." She begged.

Bella took that moment to get one more jibe in.

"Dragon? Oh how sweet," she cackled.

"That is fucking it!" I flourished my wand at her. "CRU..." My curse was cut short by my mother's unexpected spell.

"PARTICIPES CORPUS!" She screamed, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rowling owns these, not I.

This chapter is dedicated to the most beautiful Goddess mother in the world. Thank you for being you. Please excuse my Dragon-ness from time to time. Hope I can make you laugh.

I don't know how long I had been out, but I woke in my own bed. I looked around and everything seemed fairly normal. I thought that I may have dreamt the whole thing. I took a breath and collected my thoughts. The last thing I remember of my dream was mum cursing me. Mum cursed me. Damn. My dreams were becoming ridiculous.

Just then, the stupid elf popped in and announced breakfast. I moved over to grab the book on my nightstand, but it was gone. I looked over and saw it lying open at the far corner of the room. The elf...what was its name?...stared at me blankly.

"Um...yes...ok...thanks." I said, perplexed. It disapparated.

Not a dream then, I thought. Then what the hell did mum do? I felt ok. I stood up and assessed myself and everything felt as if it was in the right place. I pulled my pants forward to check...well...just had to make sure. That is when I heard her voice.

'You were right, not _little_ at all.' I heard Aunt Bella's voice echo in my head.

I spun around and collided into the nightstand, knocking over a flower arrangement mum had put into a nice vase. It crashed to the floor in about a thousand pieces.

"What the fuck is going on!" I screamed in a panic and my voice cracked.

'Your mother...my sweet sister has, decided to curse us.' Bellatrix said in my head. 'We share your body until...'

"Until what?" I was hyperventilating at this point.

'I imagine until she deems we can get along.' She said.

"Bullocks! She wouldn't do that to me!" I was near a mental breakdown. "And why the FUCK are you so calm?"

'She's done it to me before, Draco.' Bella stated.

"Done it to you before? Why!...When!..." I asked.

'Years ago. Andi and I had...a few issues, and that was your mother's brilliant fucking fix.' She explained.

I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. This may have been the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

'If this is the worst thing that has ever happened to you, you _are_ spoiled.' She chided.

"Merlin's balls, you can hear my thoughts!" I said.

'Read them; hear them...precious _dragon_...Like as not, I am in your head. Not only that, but in about, oh, fifteen minutes, I will have control of your body.' I could almost hear her smile.

"What? No!...Hell no!" I stood screaming.

I didn't even change before I practically ran out of the room and flew downstairs. I took the stairs twice as fast as I did the first night and found mum sitting calmly at the dining table reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up and smiled.

"Mum, what the fuck have you done to me?" I shouted at her and my voice cracked.

"Draco, what have I told you about your mouth." She stated, calm as a cucumber. "And especially at the table."

My mouth was hanging open in utter shock.

"Mum, I can't have this bi...this...her! I can't have your lunatic sister in my head! You have no idea what she's capable of!"

I heard Bella cackle.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Draco, love, this will do both of you a world of good. You'll see." mum said. "Besides, at least I only have to listen to _one_ of you screaming at a time, which is much improved."

I couldn't believe that I had _ever _thought about this woman before me in any other fashion than mere loathing. I would be a cold day in hell before I would ever picture her sitting on my dick again.

'Oh ho ho...now _that_ is quite the interesting though, nephew.' Bella sniggered. 'I hadn't even _begun_ looking around in here and you offer it up so very freely.'

"Oh! No! No! No!" I yelled aloud, panicked.

'Oh yes yes yes.' Bella chimed.

"Mum, please, I'm begging you; get her out of my head! She can read my thoughts! She's evil! I can't do thi..." I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment I felt a tug like something behind my heart was being pulled up by a cord. I couldn't breath. A few seconds later, I was looking out through my eyes, but my control over any faculty was lost to me.

Bella...had my body.

"Oh Cissy," I heard myself say. "Guess what _I_ found out?"

"NO, YOU STUPID BITCH...NO!" I screamed inside.

I saw mum look up from the Daily Prophet. She folded it neatly and sat back.

"Oh great..._now_ she wants to listen." If I had control I would have cried.

"I can't imagine _what_ would be going on in the head of a teenage boy." Mum said sarcastically.

"Oh but Cissy...it's not what...it's who." Bella grinned hungrily.

'Please Aunt Bella...please don't do this. I will do anything. Just please don't tell her.' I pleaded.

Bella pulled out a chair and sat down. Mum was still waiting for my revelation and Bella paused.

'Oh _now_ I'm Aunt Bella?' She thought.

'I am sorry...I was pissed. Just please don't tell her.' I begged her with everything in me.

I heard Bella chuckle aloud and sit forward. I knew the crazy bitch was going to do it.

"Your son," She said, "wants to fuck _you_, Cissy."

I had no words, no thoughts. I was blank. I certainly was not prepared for what came next.

"Does he." Mum said and sat forward.

"It would be like old times, Cissy." Bella grinned impishly.

"Old times?" I found my thoughts like the flood gates opened. "What does _that_ mean, old times!"

I felt Bella hold up my hand and extend and index finger toward my mum, obviously asking her to hold on. Mum sat back again.

'If you are that curious,' Bella thought, 'then look around a bit, little dragon.'

'Don't. Call. Me. That.' I seethed.

'Why...is that only reserved for mummy when she comes all over your cock?' Bella asked, wickedly.

'Fuck you.' I thought.

She giggled and I took that moment to try and figure out how to see into her memories. It wasn't hard, once I got passed all the swampy muck that was my Aunt Bella's brain. I saw my mum, about my age, and Aunt Bella...oh wow. Old times indeed.

'Find what you were looking for, little dragon?' she asked.

'I said don't call me that, and...yes, I think I did.' I admitted, stunned.

My thoughts were in a whirl. I didn't know at all which end was up anymore, but I didn't have time to contemplate because I wanted to hear what was going on at the table.

Bella had leaned forward while mum still sat back.

"So..." Bella began, "back to what I was saying. I have always wanted one of these, for a day or so." She said as she glanced down and pulled my pajama bottoms forward. "And...he does...want you Cissy. In a _bad, bad _way. I'm just surprised you haven't tried to have him before now. You know how...we are, after all."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mum. My Aunt. Me. This was something on a whole new level for me. I thought I was always just fucked up. Come to find out, my whole family was depraved. I didn't know whether to be overjoyed or disturbed.

"I was quite hoping he wouldn't have so much of _us _in him." Mom said thoughtfully.

"We _are _Blacks, Cissy, it's what we do. Maybe now you can have more of him in you than you intended." Bella laughed.

Mum smiled. She actually smiled. I had to be dreaming.

"Oh Cissy, he's coming back to you now." Bella said.

I felt the same tug, but backward this time and found myself, once again, in control. Now, I was completely speechless, staring into my mother's beautiful eyes.

'Say something you idiot.' I heard Bella echo in my head.

"M...Mum. I...I..." I stuttered terribly, trying to form a cohesive thought.

"Yes, my sweet dragon?" mum inquired, coolly, raising her brows.

'If you don't get off your sorry arse and take her on the dining table, I swear when I get next go, I'm going to put you in a dress and corset.' Bella threatened.

"You would not!" I yelled, forgetting I could talk to her in my head.

"Are you speaking to me, or Bella, love?" mum asked.

"Bella, mum. Gods this is so fucking confusing!" I yelled.

I still had no idea what to say to her. Yes, I wanted to fuck her. Yes, I've wanted to fuck her for awhile, but who in Merlin's name would have thought _this_ would happen. I didn't want to just stand up and bang her right there at the dining table. I didn't even know if I could trust my legs to walk over to her.

Before I knew it, mum stood up from her chair. I held my breath not knowing what to do. I couldn't even look up and stared straight ahead. She walked slowly around the table and stood right next to where I was sitting, facing me.

"There are a great many things about myself, and your Aunt Bella that have been secret, until now." mum said as she reached her hand to my face. Her touch sent fire licking through my whole body and I quietly sucked in my breath. "I had wanted to spare you from...certain aspects..." She pulled my face to look at her. "...but it appears you've inherited...some traits."

Mum slowly bent forward and put her lips to mine. Her tongue just barely dipped into my mouth and brushed between my parted lips. I couldn't help the strained whimper that escaped. I closed my eyes and gently kissed her back. She softly broke it off, sucking slightly on my bottom lip, then leaned back up, leaving her hand to caress my cheek.

"Thank you, my sweet, sweet dragon." she smiled, turned, and walked out of the room.

I finally let out my breath. My heart beat furiously. I looked down and...

'Well look at that...you _are _well equipped.' Bella laughed.

'Shut up,' I thought.

I put my head down on the table, with my elbows on my knees. This by far was the strangest day I had ever encountered.

'You need to live a little more, boy.' Bella laughed

'Can't I have one solitary thought in my head that doesn't involve you saying something?' I asked.

'No.' Was all she said.

Frustrated as shit, in many different ways, I raised my head and saw that my mum had put out my favorite preserves. Strawberry. My belly growled and I realized how utterly hungry I was. I scarfed like five pieces of toast and jam. When I was completely stated, I heard my Aunt Bella.

'You done?' she asked.

'I think so,' I said.

'Good...because it's almost my turn again and _we_ are going to play dress up.'


	3. Chapter 3

To my mum...who always has my back. Thank you.

I stood up so quickly from the breakfast table, I knocked the chair over.

"You wouldn't dare!" I seethed.

All I heard in my head was that insane fucking cackle. It grated on every nerve end I think I had in my body. Frankly, I think that's why she did it. I'm pretty sure she'd worked on it, subconsciously, perfecting it, just to piss me the hell off.

I had nowhere to go, and it was just a matter of time before the bitch would take over. I turned around, righted the chair, and sat down.

'Finally give up, dragon?' She asked, amused.

'Not hardly,' I thought. 'I'm just contemplating your demise.'

'You don't think, for a second, that you can compete with your aunty Bella, do you?' She asked.

'Is that a challenge I'm hearing?' I inquired, curiously.

'It would be if I thought you would have a chance.' She baited.

I bit. I bit harder than I ever had. This bitch didn't know who the hell she was dealing with. Hell, she'd been stuck in Azkaban my whole life, while I'd been learning the finer arts of making people I couldn't stand, miserable. I mean, sure she'd killed and tortured people, but that's not what this was about. This was about how much we can piss each other off. How much we can humiliate. I was very creative on those sort of things. I knew there had to be a way to fuck with her even though we were both in my body. I just had to be patient and the opportunity would present itself.

'If you and I are stuck here, let's make it interesting, at least. How about a wager.' I offered.

She giggled maniacally. 'What do you have in mind, boy?' She asked.

'Well...' I thought about it for a moment. 'How about all the while we're together, on each switch off, we try to get the other to say uncle.'

'Sounds fantastic. What is the payoff?' She asked.

I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, and she knew it. My mind raced. What would be the perfect reward for both of us. I had nothing but crickets.

'Oh come on now, dragon, you have to have something.' Aunt Bella chided.

'I came up with the first part...what would be something we both want?' I asked, stating my cop out. Big mistake.

'Mmmm...' Bella said, pausing. 'How about...your lovely mother? Loser has to watch'

I felt the now familiar pull and knew I was losing control. I couldn't wrap my mind around having to watch as my Aunt Bella fucked my mum. It was not an option. I couldn't deny Bella, though. Not with this bet. Which meant losing was not an option.

"What will it be then boy?"

'Fine...that's fine. But we need to set some ground rules.' I answered.

'Ground rules?' She mocked as she cackled. 'You really think you'll lose then.'

'No,' I thought sarcastically, 'I just don't want you maiming my body and shit. No permanent damage to anything.'

'Oh, well ok. I suppose I can live with that.' She replied.

I felt the tug and Aunt Bella was in control. I was remanded to my brain.

"All right then, that's better!" Bella chimed, happily. Let's see what we have to wear, in _my_ room!"

She took off, skipping, out of the dining room. Skipping. Really?

'Would you stop skipping! I seethed.

Bouncing down the hallway she began to sing, very loudly.

"I'm...Draco...Malfoy...And...I...LOVE...To...Dress...In...Women's...Clothes!"

As she sang, I saw, through my own mortified eyes, Death Eaters come to doorways staring in wonder. We had plenty staying with us, and it seemed Aunt Bella did not take the path of least resistance. She waved at all of them as we passed, and if I could have, I would have ripped her still beating heart out with my bare hands.

As we rounded the thousandth corner, down the millionth hallway, we ran into my mother. Bella skidded to a halt, mere inches from her, almost bowling her over.

"What _are _you two doing?" Mum asked, backing out of the way.

"We're going to play dress up, Cissy!" Bella said, joyously.

'I hate you, you know.' I said to Bella. 'I hate you so much it hurts.'

Aunt Bella giggled maniacally, and mum raised her brows.

"Well then...have a fun, and try to get along." Was all mum said, as she turned and walked away.

'Why would you do that!' I literally screamed.

'Because I can,' Bella laughed inside my head.

She took off once again, and headed toward her room. When we got there, she opened the door and entered. Nothing special, except for a wardrobe, nightstand and bed. A bed with...wait...what?

'Is that you lying there?' I asked, in shock.

Bella headed over to her wardrobe and flung it open. She glanced at the bed giving me one more look.

'Yes, little dragon, that is my body.' She answered as she looked back at her clothes.

'Why is it there?' I asked.

'Where would you expect it to be?' She countered.

'Well...I hadn't really thought about it...till now, I guess.' I answered.

My thoughts were already going a mile a minute, and I had to focus all my attention on ceasing them before Aunt Bella realized what I was thinking. All I knew at the moment was, I had a way to win the game. Let the bitch dress me up and parade around.

Before I knew it, she had me in corsetry and a dress. I don't know how anyone could breathe. Thank Merlin the shoes she wore didn't fit, or I'm sure I would have broken something. Put me on a broom, stunting around a quidditch pitch, and I was fine. I'm sure those heels would be my death.

'I've only have about fifteen minutes left, pretty dragon,' she said looking into her mirror. 'We should really show you off. Ready to say uncle, yet?' She asked.

'Do your worst bitch.' I said, fully confident in the bet now.

'Fantastic,' she said, cackling and ran out the door.

Let me tell you, I _had_ trepidation about recounting exactly what she did next. I wanted to save a little bit of dignity here, but I need to say everything, in order to tell you what I had in store for her.

Bella skipped down the hall, but instead of heading down the living quarters, she made a 'B' line straight toward the death eater council room.

I froze inside my own head.

'Aunt Bella, you can't do this!' I said, emphatically.

'Oh, Draco,' she thought, 'that which does not kill you, will certainly make you stronger. Plus...I _can_ do it, as long as it doesn't kill or maim you...remember?'

She stopped right before opening the large oak doors.

'Last chance...dragon. Uncle?' She asked.

A part of me died and crawled into the small recesses of my head when I replied.

'Bring it,' I answered, sounding far more confident than I felt.

Aunt Bella heaved open the big wooden doors and strutted in. The table was half full and the skirt around my ankles swished passed my bare feet while she walked to find a seat. She was actually sitting down. Every eye was upon me as the cunt paraded around and found a suitable chair. Plopping down unceremoniously, she looked around at everyone seated and smiled.

"So," Bella said happily, looking around, "What's on the menu? I have a taste for bacon wrapped figs myself. What's everyone else having?"

I wanted to die quickly, but she was drawing out the process at a painstaking rate. The looks of confusion and utter disbelief were palpable. I had never been more humiliated in my life. No one at the table uttered a sound.

"Where is that damned waiter?" Bella yelled looking toward the door. "Waiter!" She screamed banging my fist on the table. "Bring me my figs!"

After that outburst, she seemed content for a moment. That moment didn't last very long, however, when she decided to scoot her chair over to Yaxley and lean toward him making to whisper in his ear.

"What do you know about this place, Yaxley? Have you even eaten here before?" She whispered over loudly. "The service seems lacking. I wonder if they're out of bacon."

Yaxley was doing everything in his power to pretend I didn't exist. Which was completely fine by me. I prayed no one would avada kadavra me out of pure principal.

Finally, it seemed, her time was up. I felt the familiar tug and we changed places.

"Thank fucking Merlin." I said aloud as I stood up to get the hell out of there. I looked around and for the life of me could not come up with an excuse as to why I just did what I did. Needless to say, telling them my crazy aunt was stuck in my head, would make me seem even more daft. So, I just turned around and walked out listening to Bella's hysterical laughter in my head.

As I walked briskly down the hallway, I began loosening that accursed corset. I was still keeping my thoughts at bay, saving the surprise I had in store for the wretched cunt for the last minute. I finally got the damn thing off and threw it to the wayside never faltering my steps. I began to rip the skirt from my waist when I realized I had on nothing underneath. It could wait.

Bella had finally stopped laughing, mainly because curiosity was getting the best of her.

'What do you have planned, little dragon?' She asked. 'I know there's something brewing in this head of yours...but you're hiding it.'

'You'll see.' I thought as I turned the corner toward her living quarters.

I stopped at her door, and shoved it open angrily. I glanced down at my discarded clothes and removed the skirt. I had no intention of dressing...quite yet. I turned around and closed the door, but instead of heading to my clothes, I walked slowly toward the bed.

'What do you think you're doing, Draco?' She asked nervously.

Her trepidation was empowering as I stopped at the bed and looked down on her sleep like state. I took hold of my cock, and realized I would have to feel much more 'empowered', if I were to accomplish my task.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing, Draco.' She asked again. This time with the hint of anger.

'Oh _now_ I'm Draco.' I said sarcastically as I tried to bring my limp dick to life.

'I swear to you, you little prick, if you so much as touch me, I will skin you and boil you for my soup.' She said, seething.

'You will do no such thing...we have a bet. Just remember...that which does not kill you, will certainly make you stronger. Now try to be quiet. I'm attempting to concentrate. Besides,' I said as I pointed toward her body, 'you're not giving me much to work with here.'

'You foul little pervert!' She screamed.

'You want to say uncle, auntie?' I asked.

'FUCK YOU!' She bawled savagely.

'No Bella,' I said calmly, 'fuck you.'

I took a deep breath and began to tune out the string of profanity and threats echoing in my head. I closed my eyes and thought of my beautiful mother as I stroked my cock. She was naked and willing and when all of this insanity was said and done, I would finally have her.

It didn't take much, till I had enough of a hard on to do what I needed. I climbed on the bed, and lifted her skirts. I spread apart her legs and spit in my hand to lube my dick.

'This is for humiliating me in front of my peers, bitch.' I growled before shoving my cock deep inside her.

She was surprisingly hot and moist. I looked down and it was if she was just sleeping. I must admit it felt good. As I pumped, Bella continued screaming at me.

'I swear to you, you little fuck, I will tell your sweet mother about our little bet, and you will never have her!' She seethed.

I paused for just a moment before replying. Breathing hard, I countered.

'You dress me up like a bitch and make me act like I'm insane in front of the council of death eaters.' I began to thrust angrily for each word I spoke. 'Do. you. think. that. will. make. a. fucking. difference.'

I started fucking her in earnest.

'Besides,' I said grunting into her. 'It's a bit too late now.'

I felt myself about to blow.

'Don't you dare come in me you little fuck!' She screamed.

'Wasn't planning on it.' I groaned as I pulled out and quickly moved to her upper body.

'YOU BASTARD!' I heard her bellow as I came all over her face and hair.

I felt the tug to my soul, and none to soon.

"Shit." I said aloud as Bella took control. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
